Obligados a Abandonarse
by MissIlum
Summary: En el momento que Draco se dio cuenta del estúpido plan del Director, decidió acabar con él, le importaba un carajo que Harry fuera El Elegido, Dumbledore debió pensarlo mejor antes de engañarlo.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K, yo sólo disfruto manipulandolos un poco**

 **Advertencias; Me da flojerita, pero son las mismas, relación hombrexhombre.**

* * *

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

1

La pesadez comenzaba a derrotarme y sumándole las noches sin dormir, no me era posible mantener los ojos abiertos para esperarlo, ya han pasado dos horas desde que llegué, él debería de estar aquí también y no está, la certeza de que no va a venir me obliga a levantarme del suelo y salir de los vestidores del campo de Quidditch, mis piernas funcionan en automático llevándome a la torre de Gryffindor para que mi cuerpo pueda descansar como se debe, esta vez no me tomara nada caer dormido, lo que me hace tener esa seguridad es que por más poderosos que sean mis pensamientos y tormentos, es más fuerte el cansancio de mi cuerpo y sobre todo de mi alma.

Hace más de un mes que las cosas no van bien, empezó el quinto curso y él ha quedado conmigo, pero nunca se presenta, se arrepiente en el último minuto y yo no puedo simplemente presentarme frente a él y pedirle explicaciones, no puedo y no quiero, no después de todas esas miradas sin sentimientos, no después de verlo en múltiples ocasiones con otros chicos comiéndose a besos, hace tiempo que mi corazón dejo de latir al mismo ritmo que el suyo, cada día que pasa siento como disminuye su velocidad. Hermione ha intentado de distintas formas que mi ánimo suba, puedo ver su preocupación. Las cosas con Ron no mejoraron después del Torneo de los Tres Magos, fue imposible para él dejar su orgullo y cuando finalmente tuvo éxito con eso, yo no tenía intenciones de recuperarlo.

El retrato de la Dama Gorda se presentó ante mí, me lanzó una mirada de lastima y esperó a que murmurara la contraseña, se abrió sin ningun comentario, mis pies han cooperado conmigo evitando arrastrarse. La sala común está repleta de chicos haciendo sus tareas, Hermione está sentada en una esquina con Ron y Ginny, levanta la mirada y me indica que me acerque, niego un par de veces antes de subir directo a la habitación. Me dejo caer en la cama y lo único que hago a segundos de caer dormido es quitarme los lentes y dejar la varita bajo mi almohada.

Los días han pasado sin nada que de verdad importe, Dumbledore me ha pedido que haga distintas tareas y lo he hecho con éxito, no importa que las haga sin compañía porque así debe de ser para que nada salga mal, Hermione se ha ofrecido a acompañarme en varias ocasiones y sin importar cuanto trato de aceptar su compañía y disfrutarla, no puedo hacerlo.

Doy los últimos pasos necesarios para llegar hasta la enfermería, hubiera ido directo a la torre para que Hermione me curará, pero eso sería contestar preguntas, preguntas que no estoy dispuesto a tolerar, no ahora cuando todo alrededor se cae parte por parte, luego de la muerte de Cedric, él se encargó de que todo se mantuviera en su lugar, me lleno de sonrisas y besos, de cariño y palabras, de acciones… y al llenarme, era justo que todo se fuera al mismo tiempo que él.

Madame Pomfrey se puso frente a mí y no hizo preguntas, el director ya habló con ella y le pidió discreción, las misiones a las que me manda no son del dominio público, ni siquiera de la Orden, no importó lo terca que se puso al querer saber lo que estaba pasando, Dumbledore no cedió ni un poco.

Lo primero que hizo fue detener la hemorragia de mi pierna, me obligo a acostarme en mi camilla, esa que me encargue de hechizar para que sea más cómoda, me he encargado de pasar más noches aquí que en mi dormitorio, cierro los ojos y me permito pensar en él, en que ahora estaría demasiado molesto si me viera o hechizaría mi trasero para que no volviera a permitir que me molieran a hechizos, y no está, no se sus motivos, no he obtenido una palabra de él, ya ni siquiera me arriesgo a voltear a verlo porque esa mirada que me dirige no es la que necesito ni mucho menos la que quiero.

—Potter, esta pierna tiene muy mala pinta, tendrás que pasar un par de días aquí hasta que sane por completo, no pienso arriesgarme a que no la cuides como se debe.

Asentí y casi suelto un suspiro, eso es lo que estaba buscando, evadirme de las clases, de ver a cualquier persona. En cuanto Poppy desaparece de mi vista, dejo escapar las lágrimas que de lo contrario inundaran mi corazón, he mantenido una apariencia fuerte y decidida, ahora sólo quiero estar con él, que me envuelva en sus brazos y bese mis labios.

Mi cuerpo está temblando de dolor, un dolor que no siento porque esta opacado por otro de magnitudes enormes, además de que Dumbledore me dio una poción analgésica. Mis ojos se cierran en contra de mi voluntad y estoy a punto de perder la consciencia cuando escucho su voz, sus palabras no son nítidas y tengo que esforzarme por comprender lo que sale de sus labios.

—… No tienes ni puta idea de lo molesto que estoy —Está palpando mi abdomen y sus manos encuentran mis costillas rápidamente, su mirada es acusadora— ¡LO SABIA! JODER ¡Todo este tiempo me estuvo engañando!, viejo estúpido.

La confusión se plantó en mi mente, el sueño me reclama y me abraza, niego ligeramente antes de dejarme caer en los brazos de Morfeo, después lidiare con ese chico molesto.

Despierto en una cama distinta a la que dormí, mis manos palpan el edredón que me cubre y finalmente siento el brazo que está alrededor de mi cintura, ladeo mi rostro para observar el suyo, sus ojos son plata pura, su mirada de la noche anterior no ha variado, sigue estando furioso. Yo no puedo encontrar fuerzas para pedirle que me explique, para preguntarle porque me tiene entre sus brazos y si eso va a durar o de nuevo me va a dejar. Seguramente mi mirada refleja un poco de mis pensamientos caóticos, por lo que él comienza a hablar.

—Soy un estúpido y deje que el director me manipulara, al comienzo del año me dijo que tu necesitabas concentrarte en lo que te encomendó y que no debía molestarte demasiado, no podía contenerme y tú nunca llegabas al lugar donde te citaba.

Tuve que detenerlo, simplemente no…

— ¿De qué rayos hablas? Cada noche que me llegaba tu carta iba al lugar acordado y te esperaba por horas.

Si antes era plata, ahora es acero y sé que él no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados, hace un par de meses aprendí que cuando los Malfoy se ven privados de algo que quieren y necesitan, son peligrosos, por decirlo de alguna manera.

* * *

 _ **¡Bonito fin de semana! No tengo claro si esto continuará o lo dejaré así, o con otro capítulo y ya, amé esto, creo que serán diez capítulos a lo mucho 3 All The Love, querubines.**_

 _ **(Disculpen cualquier error)**_


End file.
